Craig Parker
Craig Parker played Haldir of Lórien and voiced the orcs Gothmog and Guritz in the movies. Craig Parker (born November 12, 1970 in Suva, Fiji) is a New Zealand actor, was based in the United Kingdom for some time, but has since returned to New Zealand. He is most famous for his role as Haldir of Lórien in The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. He also does voice-overs for New Zealand documentaries and has been entertaining and meeting fans at various Lord of the Rings-related conventions for several years - for example Ring*Con in Germany, which he has attended every year since its creation in 2002, except 2007 when he had to cancel his appearance. His recent work has also involved voiceover work in the recent Power Rangers series since the filming moved to New Zealand. He is also well known for playing the Roman General Cladius Glaber in Spartacus: Blood and Sand, and Spartacus Vegeance. He is currently starring in the TVNZ soap Shortland Street, as Guy Warner, of which his character has been absent for 11 years. He has an older sister and older brother named David. He is Currently the reigning champion of New Zealand's Celebrity Joker Poker It took 3 hours to apply the blonde wig of Elven hair he wore in The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Originally, he provided the voice for Frodo in the cartoon versions of the story boards for Peter Jackson's "The Lord of the Rings". Yet it was not until the casting in the first movie for the Elf warden Haldir that Peter Jackson made the decision to cast him in the part. Appearances Films *Mother Tongue (1993), Daniel Rosen *The Tommyknockers (1993), Student Bartender *Man Made (1996) - Short film *No One Can Hear You (2000), Deputy Henley *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001), Haldir of Lórien *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002), Haldir of Lórien *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003), Gothmog and Guritz *Weekend Lovers (2006), Matt *Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009), Sabas Television *Gloss (1987), Justin Grieg *Hotshots (1989), Nicholas Paget *Gold (1991), Stanley Smith *Shortland Street (1992-2007), Guy Warner *City Life (1996), Seth *Xena: Warrior Princess - For him the Bell tolls (1997), Prince Sarpedon *Young Hercules - Dad always liked me best and Mommy dearest (1998), Lucius *Xena: Warrior Princess - The Key to the Kingdom (1998), King Cleades *A Twist in the Tale - A Crack in Time (1999), Larry Sharpe *Scared Scriptless (1999) - as himself *Great TV Comedy Debates (2000-2004) - during the Queenstown Winter Festival - himself *Xena: Warrior Princess - To Helicon and back (2001), Bellerophon *Intrepid Journeys (2002) - Nepal - himself *Power Rangers: Ninja Storm (2003), Voices of Blue Face, Mad Magnet & Motodrone *Mercy Peak (2001-2004), Alistair Kingsley *Power Rangers: S.P.D. (2005), Narrator in "Beginnings" *Something about Dalai (2006), Narrator in "Reach Around" *Shortland Street (2007-2008), Guy Warner *Diplomatic Immunity (2009), Leighton Mills *Legend of the Seeker (2008-2010), Darken Rahl *Spartacus: Blood and Sand (2010), Claudius Glaber *Spartacus: Vengeance (2012), Claudius Glaber * Reign (2013), Narcisse Theatre *MacBeth (1991), Malcolm *Weed (1992), Hugh *The Seagull (1994), Constantin *Arcadia (1997), Valentine Coverly *Wind in the Willows (1998-1999), Mole *Theatre Sports (1999) *Amy's View (1999), Dominic Tyghe *Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead (2001), Rosencrantz *The Judas Kiss (2001), Robert Ross *The Rocky Horror Picture Show (2002-2003), Narrator *Serial Killers (2005), Matt *Glide Time (2006), John *The Pillowman (2007), Katurian Katurian Katurian Other *Ashley's Worlds (1996), Ashley - I+II, Radio *Caffeine Comedy/News in Brief (1996), Jock - Radio *Nature's Warzone (2003), Narrator - Documentary *Spinner Dolphins (2003), Narrator - Documentary *Panda Nursery (2003), Narrator - Documentary *Middle Earth Connection (2005), Narrator - Documentary Source: imdb.com, wikipedia.org Quotes *''"I think Galadriel's all a bit poncy, a bit overexcited with her status. We don't all need boats. She could have got the bus, used public transport or the subway." ''(Craig on the Fellowship of the Ring scene in Lothlorien) External Links * *Haldir of Lorien An unofficial website of Haldir of Lórien and Craig Parker *Craig Parker An unofficial Site for Craig Parker de:Craig Parker es:Craig Parker fr:Craig Parker pl:Craig Parker ru:Крейг Паркер Category:Actors Category:The Lord of the Rings films actors Category:New Zealand actors